


Змей, змий, змея

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [15]
Category: Original Work, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная "Затерянных в коробке". Если Эля ассоциирует себя с Элион - то Лаврик не может не думать о том, что тогда он Фобос, а Таня, значит, Седрик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змей, змий, змея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 (аудиофик).

Когда его сестра из Элли стала Элион, Лаврик ощутил тревогу. Потому что у принцессы Элион тоже был старший брат. Тёмный чародей, обаятельный злодей, узурпатор и правитель не без таланта. У князя Фобоса имелась куча фанаток среди  поклонниц сериала, но Эля никогда к ним не относилась. Неужели же она не подумала о том, какие у брата возникнут ассоциации? Спорные, обидные… опасные.

Эля, однако, ни разу не подняла этого разговора. А вот сам Лаврик, застенчивый, вежливый и начитанный, не мог перестать об этом думать. И когда он встретил Таню, красавицу и умницу в очках, мысли стали ещё настырнее.

– Тань, а ты знаешь, что мир стоит на Мировом Змее?

– Что-то слышала.

– И знаешь, что я думаю? Ты не перевоплощение Хиджикаты Тошидзо. А ты Седрик, если я Фобос. Мы же смотрели с тобой, ага?

– Спасибо большое.

– Это был комплимент. Помнишь, как у Хоттабыча? «Не змей ты, а змий – воплощение мудрости…» И тоже в очках.

– Так, а не боишься, что я тебя съем?

– Да на здоровье, – Лаврик рассмеялся, – лишь бы тебе вкусно было!

…Тогда они смеялись. А вот когда узнали, что Элю обидел её парень – стало не до смеха. Лаврик почувствовал слепящую ярость. «Да как ты посмел! Свою сестрицу я сам прибью, стремясь к власти, но тебе не позволю!»

Мысли были очень ясные и как будто не его. Но испугаться как-то не получалось.

А рядом, на брошенном на траву покрывале, выгибалась Таня, шипела, в остановившемся взгляде горел дикий огонь.

Змея. Громадная и яростная.

Или змей? Не разберёшь же.

– Ползи куда скажу! – Лаврика – или уже Фобоса? – мелко трясло. – А лучше вези меня на себе!

– Конечно, повелитель! – и голос шипящий, не поймёшь – мужской или женский.

– Убью молнией!

– Задушу кольцами!

Только далеко они не сдвинулись. Стоило Лаврику сесть верхом на толстое змеиное тело, как он почувствовал немыслимое возбуждение. И злость его только усиливала.

Змея под ним задрожала, заревела, как дракон… Пасть с оскаленными зубами нависла над его головой, немигающие глаза уставились на него сквозь стёкла Таниных очков, чудом удержавшихся на змеиной морде. Это было жутко и волнительно. Как первобытные сны, как память. И то, что всё происходило на траве и под открытым небом, только подстёгивало.

Обрывки от Таниной одежды валялись повсюду. И Лаврик-Фобос остро ощутил: собственная одежда уже давно лишняя.

– Голову откушу! – прошипела змея. И, громадным клыком разорвав на повелителе одежду, добавила: – Не тебе.

И когда она обвилась вокруг него, подставляя его члену отверстие на своём теле, помогая войти – он понял, что много ему не надо. Остро представил сначала откушенную голову Тошки Хлебникова в Таниных змеиных зубах, кровь, орошающую его, князя Фобоса, тёплым дождём… потом искажённое страданием лицо Элион, она будет следующей… и бурно кончил в свою изменившуюся подругу.

Драконий рык взлетел к небесам – а потом оба упали навзничь, в своём обычном виде.

– Что это было? – тихо спросил Лаврик.

– Я так и не поняла. С ума поодиночке сходят… Блин, мне эта голова откушенная теперь приснится, чёрт бы побрал эти ваши мультики!


End file.
